Random Argo II Moments
by Another-Totally-Legit-Author
Summary: While on the Argo II, the Seven have a few random moments on their journey. Let's see what they get up too! My first fanfic!
1. Waffles and Laptops

"What the Hades is my laptop!" Annabeth yelled at Percy. It was a rather bad day for Annabeth. Somehow, her laptop had gone missing. Unfortunately, Hazel, Frank, and Piper had gone to get some supplies to repair the _Argo II._

In times like this, there was only one good answer. Well, for a Seaweed Brain.

"Uhh..I don't know?"Percy nervousy replied.

"Okay, now when you say that, that means something happened. Where is it?"

Percy looked at his girlfriend Annabeth. "I swear it was Leo! He has it!"

"Alright, but if you're lying..." trailed off Annabeth.

"I swear I'm not lying!"

"Fine." With that, Annabeth stomped off to the engine room, where Leo was currently working on what he called the "Waffle Launcher".

"LEO!" Annabeth slammed open the door and stomped in.

"Ah c**p! Take cover!" Leo yelled! Suddenly, the machine Leo was working on went haywire, shooting waffles everywhere. Leo ducked under the table, while Annabeth simply stepped out of the room. After Waffle-geddon, Annabeth strode over to Leo.

"Enough messing around. Where's my laptop?" Annabeth asked Leo calmly, though you could hear an undertone of something like, give it back or I will kill you.

"I don't know. Want a waffle?" Leo offered a perfectly cooked waffle to Annabeth. Poor poor Leo, you should never joke around with a ticked off child of Athena, especially a certain Wise Girl. " Check the dining room, I th-think I saw it in there!"

With that, Leo suddenly ran out of the room, as it was nearly impossible to fight off Annabeth over her laptop.

"Of course. Stupid Leo..." Annabeth walked to the dining room, where Jason was enjoying a plate of bacon. After all, who doesn't like bacon? Jason looked up and immediately recognized the danger signs.

"Um...I was just leaving..."Jason awkwardly said, then tried to leave.

"Not so fast. Where's my laptop?"Annabeth demanded.

"Uhh..."Jason ran out of the dining room.

"Whatever. Here it is!" Annabeth found Daedalus's laptop on the couch. She turned it on, but there was something wrong with it. She tried to access one of her files, but all that came up was something that said **"Team Leo for the win!"**

"LEEEOOOOO!"


	2. Doctor Who?

Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel had noticed that the guys had seemed a little off lately. They seemed preoccupied with something.

"Hey Leo, what are you guys doing?"Piper questioned.

"Nope, spoilers!"Leo tapped his nose.(like River Song. Doctor Who is awesome!) He then ran off. The girls looked at each other. The boys were up to something. They just had to find out what. Later, they crept into a room, where the boys were watching something on the TV.

"Holy s**t! Did you see that?"

The girls snuck in, while the boys were busy watching...Doctor Who?"

"You guys are watching Doctor Who? I love that show!"

"Yeah, same here."Annabeth and Piper sat down. The boys didn't notice, as they were too busy watching the the 11th Doctor and Amy Pond fighting a bunch of stone angels. Hazel just stood there, being confused.

"What's Doctor Who?" That question rang out. The rest of the Seven turned around, staring at her incredulously.

"You don't know what Doctor Who is?" They all said in unison.

They all looked at each other. "Well, looks like we're going to have to tech her the wonders of the Doctor!" Leo remarked.

After a brief montage, including a Whovian enyclopedia and best moments of the Doctors, Hazel was finally caught up.

"So, Leo can you make a sonic screwdriver?" Percy asked.

"Hmmm...yes, I believe I am able to recreate a sonic screwdriver." Leo said in a rather terrible British accent. After another montage, Leo finally returned, the fruits of his labor resting in his palm.

"Sweet!" said Jason. One moment, another...

"DIBS!" Percy and Annabeth yelled, running off to Annabeth's room. Before the other could follow, they soniced the door and sat down, smirking as the others tried to get in.

After trying the door for some time, the rest of the Seven gave up and went to bed.

The next morning, Percy and Annabeth had returned the sonic screwdriver to Leo , who put it in his tool belt. Suddenly, the TARDIS appearing noise started. The Seven went out on the deck, catching a glimpse of a flying blue box, soring through the clouds.

**On the TARDIS**

"Pond, hold that lever will you?' The Doctor pointed at a lever with a red handle. Amelia Pond immediately pushed down on it. But she knew it would never work. Every time, the TARDIS starts malfunctioning. And when that happens, the Doctor and Amy are whisked away to another adventure. Don't get her wrong, she loved these adventures, but it would be nice if they could just stop for some sightseeing instead of destroying the Daleks or something.

"Oh no, it's malfunctioning!" The Doctor yelled._Again..__._Amy mentally added.

"I heard that!" Apparently, in addition to his many talents and quirks, the Doctor could now read minds.

"Sort of. Now brace yourself Pond!" Amy readied herself for a crash, and another adventure to save the world.


	3. Leo Plus Sugar Equals Headache

"WAFFLEZWAFFLEZWAFFLEZ!" screamed Leo as he ran through the _Argo II_.

Percy and Jason were enjoying some pancakes(Percy's, of course, was blue)in the dining room when suddenly Leo came in, twirling and singing about...brownies?

"I LOVE BROWNIES...GIMME MOAR BROWNIES OR I WILL EXPLODEEE...I MUST HAVE MY BROWNIES..." Percy and Jason looked at each other, as if having a mental conversation.

Percy:_It's your turn._

Jason:_Do I have to?_

Percy:_Remember the last time?_

A few weeks ago, someone had made a mistake and left a bunch of delicious, _sugary_ cookies out. Infront of a very hungry Leo. Being the Leo he was, he had scarfed them down. The rest of the Seven had managed to lock him in a supply closet until his sugar high had gone down. It basically had scarred the Seven forever.

Anyways, before Jason could stop Leo, he had run off. Leo ran into Annabeth's room, where the girls Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel were chatting.

"I SEE KITTIES FARTING RAINBOWS!" Annabeth simply said, "Where's the tazer?" After all, the child of Athena had gotten used to things like this.

Leo again ran out, bumping into Frank. "QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM!RRRRRAAAAHHH!" Leo skipped away. Frank just stood there blinking. "What just happened?"

**In the stables...**

Percy was waiting for Leo, with Riptide in his hand. When Leo came in, Percy performed an act of badassery and did a frontflip, knocking Leo on the head with the Riptide's hilt, effectively making the son of Hephaestus unconciouss.

Later, Leo woke up on the floor of the dining room, with a massive headache.

"Uuuuggghhhh...my head. What happened?" Leo looked at Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank.

"You ate something sugary. I knocked you out." replied Percy.

"There's a moral to this somewhere. I just have to figure it out." mused Frank.

"How about," Piper suggested, "never let Leo 50 feet near anything too sugary?"

"That's it."

* * *

><p><strong>If I get 7 reviews, then I'll put up a few more chappies!<strong>

**ENJOY!**


	4. The Sandwich Cannon

**So sorry I haven't updated. Stupid writer's block. Can you guys give me some good ideas?**

* * *

><p>"Leo, what are you doing now?" Piper asked. The Seven was having some breakfast, but Leo was working on some sort of machine.<p>

"Nooottthhhhiiiiinnngg..." Leo trawled off. Typical Leo response.

"Yeah right. What are you doing Repair Boy?" A typical Piper response to a typical Leo response.

"Alright fine, I was making..." Leo groaned, "a voice-activated sandwich cannon!" (V.-S. S. C. for short) He brought out a little blue machine on wheels. It had a nozzle at the end and a glass window on the front where a few sandwiches were clearly seen.(check out Johnny Test sandwich cannon!)

"Here, look," Leo twisted a few knobs, "ok, um, BLT!" Suddenly, the V.-S. S. C. started whirring and a perfectly made bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich shot out of the nozzle onto Percy's plate. He immediately started horking it down. Hazel was disgusted at Percy's apparent lack of table manners. Or manners, period.

"Excuse me, I need to leave before this blows up." Frank stood up and left the room, taking Hazel with him.

"So, what else can it do Leo?" Jason asked, mildly interested.

"It's also a drink dispenser!" Leo grinned. He pushed another button. The machine started transforming into a minature soda fountain.

"Let's see, we got root beer, Pepsi, Coke, lemonade, and...ooh! Meat juice!" Leo put a cup under the dispenser and pushed a red button with a picture of a steak on it. Brownish juice began to pour into the cup, smelling a little of barbecued ribs.

"Okay, I'm out of here."

"Me two."

"Just remember, there _is_ such thing as too many sandwiches and meat juice."

Piper and Annabeth left the dining room, not very interested in the meat juice-dispensing, voice activated sandwich cannon machine, leaving Jason, Percy, and Leo to have fun with their toy.

"What do you guys think?" Leo asked.

"There is no such thing as too much meat juice/sandwiches." Percy replied

So they continued on with their sandwich commands.

"Cheeseburger!" Percy, obviously.

"Tuna salad!" Jason said. Percy tried not to throttle him ordering _seafood_. However, he _did_ take the time to give Leo his patented(not really) wolf stare fo adding the option.

The boys kept yelling out sandwich commands and drinking meat juice until they passed out.

The rest of the Seven walked in to see all three boys snoring on the couch.

"Do think all the meat juice and sandwiches will have any long-term affects?" Piper asked.

They all thought about it for a minute or so.

"Nah."

**A few hours later...**

"Uuggghh..what happened?" The boys woke up, their faces stained with meat juice.

"I don't know Perce, but apparently there is such thing as too much meat juice/sandwiches."Jason said.

* * *

><p><strong>So the moral of this story is; there is always such things as too much meat juicesandwiches. Remember that kids.**

**What do you guys think? Just remember: too much meat juice (and sandwiches) is possible, no matter how hardcore your stomach is.** **Give me some ideas in the reviews! :P**


	5. A Ruiner of Percabeth Moments

**Hey guys, wassup! Two chapters in one day, well, why not? This is based on a review I got some time after my fourth chapter. Here :"Katniss fangirl(guest):U could write about a Percy and Annabeth moment and Leo sabotages it.**

**Also I really love these stories"**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Percy and Annabeth were enjoying their time in Annabeth's room, cuddling while the daughter of Athena worked on some top secret files or whatever Daedalus had left. Unbeknownst to the couple, a certain Repair Boy were spying on them with a camera hidden in the laptop.<p>

"Here we have a Percius Aquas and a Annabethias Wisdomia, in their favorite spot." Leo was speaking in one of those nature overvoices that always start describing the animal. "These two seem to have no intention of stopping with their cuddling. However, that will soon change..."

Suddenly, Leo knocked on the door.

"Guys, emergency! Stop whatever you guys are doing and get out here!" Leo rushed away, giggling as he waited. Annabeth and Percy grabbed their respected signature weapons and rushed off to the so-called emergency. The son of Hephaestus creeped in, smiling as he...er..._helped_ with a project Annabeth was working on using her laptop.

Leo heard footsteps approaching, so he ran out, hiding in the shadows, waiting to hear their reactions. Unfortunately, it was simply Jason, walking around the deck.

Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth looked around wildly, searching for the "emergency" Leo had told them about. It took them a minute or two to register everything was just fine.

"Leo's pranks are getting worse." Annabeth sighed.

"And not the embarrasing kind. Sometimes I wonder if Leo really thinks about his pranks or just does random things based on what his ADHD fueled brain is imagining." Percy wondered.

* * *

><p>The two walked two the stables, again, to get some privacy.(Mark of Athena anyone?)<p>

Then Leo walked in on them kissing.

"Oh geez,do that somewhere else will you?" Leo covered his eyes with his arms.

"Shut up." Percy and Annabeth said in unison.

"Whatever. Just don't start eating each other's faces in public alright?" Leo backed away.

Poor poor Leo, don't you ever learn?

Percy and Annabeth chased Leo around the ship all afternoon.

Leo limped away, worried for his health when a certain Wise Girl discovered what he did to her computer. Suddenly, a scream of "LEO!" was heard and he immediately started running.

Hot on his heels, Annabeth was chasing him around the ship.

In Annabeth's room, Percy had gone to get something to eat. On her bed was a camera, removed from a laptop. The laptop was still on, the screen saying in big, colorful letters, **"Team Leo for the win!"**

Afterwards, Leo had been stuck in the hospital wing for days. He still hadn't learned two very important lessons: one, don't spoil a PercyxAnnabeth moment. Two, _never_ mess with Annabeth's laptop unless you want to have a _lot_ of broken bones. And of course, lose the little dignity you have left.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's be honest here, if you have nothing to do better than ruin PercyxAnnabeth moments, then you're either a bad guy or PercyxAnnabeth hater. Anyways, enjoy these cookies! <strong>

**(: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) **


	6. A Bowl of Fish Custard

**Welcome! A Doctor Who inspired chapter.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth was bored. And hungry. Obviously, she should've gone to the kitchen like a normal person. Unfortunately, she wasn't a normal person. So, when she walked to the dining hall, she passed Leo, who was weraing...tweed?<p>

"Leo, what are you wearing?" Annabeth asked.

"Tweed. Tweed is cool." Leo grinned, walking away.

"Okay.."Annabeth murmured to herself. Another long day.

She passed Jason, who, had decided it was a good idea to waer a bowtie. And a Stetson.

"Let me guess. Bowties are cool. Stetsons are cool." Annabeth said, facepalming.

"Of course Pond." Jason had went ahead going to wherever Leo was.

_Did he seriously just call me Pond?_ Annabeth wondered. What was with all the 11th Doctor references? She kept on walking, coming across Percy, who was wearing a fez. A honest to goodness fez.

"Seaweed Brain, what in the name of Hades' realm are you wearing on your head?" The daughter of wisdom tiredly said.

"A fez, obviously."

"I know. _Why_ excactly are you wearing it?"

"Because I can. Plus-"

"Yeah, yeah, fezzes are cool. Heard it."

She ignored Percy, and contiuned on her journey for a snack. Frank was coming out of the kitchen, a bowl of fishsticks and custard in his arms.

Annabeth had gotten tired of this. She just let him pass and followed him. Eventually they ended up at Leo's room, where the boys were watching the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who. She slowly walked in.

"Really?" All the boys' heads swiveled towards her.

"You guys are watching Doctor Who. Without me?"

She sat down with them, and dipped a fish finger into the custard.

"So that's why you guys are wearing those." She remarked.

"Yeah." Percy replied.

"Plus, fish custard/bowties/Stetsons/tweed/fezzes are cool." The boys all said at once.

**On the TARDIS...**

The Doctor looked up from the monitor he was observing.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. Just...a feeling." Someone, somewhere, was _stealing his catchphrases._ That was unacceptable! He tried to get his mind of this blatant disregard of copyrights.

"Hey Pond, want to go to that swimming pool; in the library?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray for the Doctor! Unfortunately, his catchphrases are copyrighted. This will tie up the law offices for a while.;) Perhaps some fish fingers and custard will help the Raggedy Doctor, hmmm? (Another thing I don't understand about the Doctor is why he doesn't like bacon. Everyone likes bacon!)<strong>


	7. Who Cares About The 4th Wall?

**Wow! So many views! Thank you guys for reading!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth and Percy were enjoying some time together, cuddling while Annabeth was working on her laptop.<p>

"Hey Seaweed Brain, you ever get the feeling somone's reading about our lives, right now, and broadcasting it to the world?" Annabeth asked Percy. Suddenly, the wall with the best view of the scene started to crack.

"Yeah, and if there is, I'd like to punch the guy whoever made Leo so hyper." Percy suddenly slapped himself for no reason. The wall with the best view(I'll call it the 4th wall)started to crack even more.

**Somewhere in an alternate universe, in California**

"No, no, no, this won't work at all!" A regular boy moaned. He was typing a little story, intending to post it on Fanfiction. "If they keep breaking the 4th wall, things will explode! I think...Anyways, they have to stop. Unlike Deadpool, they are not immune to 4th wall breaks!" He furiously started typing.

**Back to the **_**Argo II**_

Suddenly, Percy and Annabeth lost all memory of the previous five minutes.

"Hey Wise Girl, wanna get a sandwich?"

"Sure."

And so, they went on a long, tedious, backbreaking fifteen second walk. Dang, Percy's lazy.

"Percy, do you see the flying tacos too?" This was most unlike Annabeth. This was the kind of thing Percy usually said. Percy peeked into the dining room. Just as Annabeth said, tacos were floating around the room, miraculously managing not to drop any toppings. Unsurprisingly, Leo was in the middle of it.

"Hey guys! This is my new invention. I call it...the Taco Magnet!" Percy and Annabeth facepalmed in perfect unison.

"Really? The Taco Magnet? Is that the best you can do?" Percy asked.

"Hey, I spent ten _long, miserable,_ seconds thinking of this!" Leo replied. Annabeth reached out and plucked a taco from the air.

"Hmm, not bad." She mused.

The rest of the Seven walked in to see tacos everywhere.

"Do I even want to know?" Hazel asked.

"Nope. Have a taco." Percy offered. And so, the Seven gorged themselves on Chef Leo's Supreme Tofu Tacos (hey, Piper's a vegetarian!) until they passed out. They decided to stay there for a while, the demigods once again too lazy to even think about walking for fifteen seconds to their rooms.

And so they sat there, occasionally making idle conversation, when suddenly-

"Hey, author. Give us a break will ya! I'm tired of having to deal with this all the time." Frank yelled out. Well sorry, but my readers want to see something interesting.

"Then give us a break. Vacation time." Jason said. The 4th wall began to crack once more.

**Somewhere in an alternate universe, in California**

"Great. Now I have to wipe their memories. Again. I really need more plot ideas..." The boy muttered. He took a sip from the cup of water resting next to his computer.

"Let's get started."

**Back to the **_**Argo II**_

The Seven, once again, forgot everything that happened in the past six minutes.

"What happened?" Piper asked. The others shrugged. They continued with the eating of the tacos.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh. Maybe I should make sure whatever protects Deadpool whenever <strong>_**he's**_** breaking the 4th wall applies to these guys. Anyways, just remember. Bowties are cool.**


End file.
